


H3 C4R35

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [11]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angry Nightmare, Blackmail, Caring Nightmare, Kidnapping, M/M, Nervous Dream, Nightmare in denial, Worried Nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Inky does something that sets Nightmare on edge, but Nightmare doesn't care. He doesn't care if Inky kidnapped Killer. He doesn't care if InkytorturesKiller. He. Doesn't.Care. He never did....Then why does his Soul hurt with these lies?





	1. He doesn't care...

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I have been binge writing this series for weeks because internet was gone and...I was sick basically. Still sick. I have the next chapter unfinished and the crack ship's first chapter is done. I'm gonna post that soon cause I'm sure my internet will be gone again. Sigh. And here I am saying that I'll improve the quality of my fics. Bull shit. I should just start exercising. 
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

"Nightmare!"

The black skeleton turns around to glare blankly at Inky and his goody two shoes brother. He is- or was- busy destroying a copy of UnderFell when these two showed up. He was having a great time corrupting the monsters' Souls and feeding off their negative feelings. With his gang busy doing their own little thing, he can has some time to kill. Literally in this case. 

"What do you want Creator?" He growled lowly. He would fight, he wants to fight. But unlike before, he has someone to come back to. And they wouldn't appreciate him falling on the floor again after a fight. 

"Stop this now!" Inky screamed at him, his paint brush in hand and hid eye lights red. He's serious which is a rare occasion. 

"Oh?" Nightmare mused with a grin as he turns around to face them, his black tentacles at the ready. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Dream hesitated beside Inky and gave his once brother a pleading and pitiful look. "Nightmare...please. I... Just stop. Come back."

Nightmare laughed at his face, the situation too hilarious not to. "And why would I do that? I'm happy here, doing what I do best!" he grins at Dream, his one eye shining brightly with power. A hint of venom in his tone directed at Dream. "Why would I leave?"

"I-... Ink, I don't want to do this. It doesn't feel right." Dream turns to Ink with a pleading look causing confusion to bloom in Nightmare's Soul. Don't do what? What is Inky planning?

"We don't have a choice Dream. He won't stop if we don't." Inky said back to Dream, his gaze still fixed on Nightmare with red eye lights. "I won't let him destroy any more of my creations."

"What are you talking about Inky?" Nightmare asks with a narrowed glare. Suspicion and Distrust blooms from him at their conversation. The Hesitation and Apprehension from Dream is not a good sign. Especially coupled with Inky's Hate and Stubbornness. 

Inky grins at him, like a cat with a canary. Ready, confident, like he has the upper hand. "I'll make you a deal Nightmare. Stop destroying everything in the AU's and I will give you back someone you care about."

His words sent a sharp pain through Nightmare's Soul. Panic and worry almost made him lose his composure but his face remained unchanged. But his mind is racing in panic. Did Inky kidnap one of his boys?! Who!? How?! Where?! And why?!

"What are you blabbering about?" he says in a bored tone but his mind is in a panic. "I don't care about anyone or anything. Not even my idiot of a brother."

He smiles when Dream flinched at his words as if he's been hit. He doesn't really care much for his brother now. Not after what he's been through before and after he ate the apples and how Dream helps Inky hurt Error and his boys- among other things. Safe to say, ever since his transformation there has been some bad blood between them. 

"Oh really?" Inky grins and opens a one way portal to somewhere- most likely the place he calls home. The portal is strictly for viewing. We can see them but they can't see us. And Inky is showing something through the portal. Nightmare's breath hitched slightly yet barely noticeable at the sight of someone very familiar. 

Killer knocked out, his skull bruised, his clothes ripped slightly as a sign of a struggle and he is chained up by his wrists in a cage. The chains has a slight glow to it- magic suppressers, a few more violent AU's have them. Killer can't break free or teleport away as long as he has them on. He's still breathing from what Nightmare can see but the sight sends a bolt of anger through him. His tentacles writhed around wildly in his anger and his glare hardened. Based on Inky's victorious grin, it was the reaction he wanted. 

"If you want him back you have to promise to stop killing the people in other AU's. Or else you'll never see Killer again." Inky says confidently. 

Nightmare growls under his breath as he tries to control himself. How dare this out of control Creator do this! All Nightmare wants to do is choke the skeleton until he dies or throw him in his torture room! He wants to rip this skeleton to pieces!

But he doesn't. 

Nightmare knows the right way to go about this. A way to gain Killer back without resorting to violence. And giving in to their demands is not something he will be doing, ever. 

He puts on a bored face and grins. "Seriously? Blackmail? This is the best that you could do?" He says in a slightly amused tone confusing the two skeletons. 

"If you wanted to blackmail me, you should have picked a better skeleton. I don't care about the idiot. Not one bit." he says, his Soul aching at his own words. But it worked. Inky and Dream looks surprised at his words but Inky didn't give up. 

"Then why is he in your team?" he challenges. 

Nightmare laughs loudly in sick joy, sounding forced to him but sounding realistic to them. It certainly wiped the smile off of Inky's face. He wipes off an imaginary tear- a real tear but not from laughter but from pain- and smirks at them. 

"I only kept him around for his skills and his Soul. The negative emotions coming off of him is enough to strengthen me tremendously. But other than that? He's nothing. He doesn't mean anything to me. He's just a puppet meant to be used and thrown away." the words felt like a knife stabbing him in the Soul and twisting with each lie. He's thankful that his brother isn't attuned to sense negative emotions like himself or else they wouldn't have bought his lie. But it hurts so much. 

He turns away and waves at them nonchalantly. "Do whatever you want with him. I'll just find another puppet to replace him."

"You...you beast! How could you just use someone like that?!" Inky screams at him in pure hatred. Nightmare couldn't help but smile at his emotions but his Soul burns at his words. The hypocrite. Inky's using Killer like that to get Nightmare to stop while Nightmare is lying. The black skeleton would never use Killer like that. He never did. Inky really doesn't have a leg to stand on to judge him. 

"Isn't that what you're doing?" he asks genuinely but adding a hint of amusement in his tone. "Aren't you using Killer to get to me?"

"What-? Of course not!" Inky denies while Dream looks down shamefully. At least his brother has a sense of morality in that thick skull of his. 

Nightmare scoffs and opens a portal. "Whatever. When you're done torturing him and don't want to kill him, leave him anywhere for him to rot. Or give him back. I might have a use for him even if he's just an empty husk when you're done."

"Nightmare, wait-!"

Nightmare didn't stay to hear whatever Inky had to say. He left through the portal back to his hideout. He knew that whatever Inky will say might make him lose his composure and reveal his bluff. 

~~~

Once the portal closed and he had landed in his bedroom, his whole body shook in pure fury. His breathing turned into pants filled with anger and hatred before it turned into uneven breathing and finally chopping in segments. Refusing to destroy his bedroom once again, he fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. His eye was wide and his Soul felt constricted, like it's being squeezed by an invisible force. He took deep breaths to calm himself but it only left him light headed. 

He smiled wide and laughed to himself as he shook. Why is he feeling like this? He doesn't care right? Just like he said it himself, Killer doesn't mean anything to him. He's just using Killer. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care... He doesn't... He... He...

Blue tears dripped down his skull and onto the floor as his smile turned into a frown. He curled in on himself as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

He doesn't care...but why does his Soul hurt so much...?


	2. Crossing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Ink start their plan to help Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had to ask X for help because I got stuck. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Ink growls under his breath as Nightmare left through a portal. His eyes red with anger and his hands clenched around the wooden handle of his paint brush. Nightmare is more unpredictable than he thought. He had thought getting Killer would make him stop. Clearly his plan didn't work.

Dream fiddled nervously besides Ink. "So, do we release Killer now or...?"

Ink blinked a few times, his red eyes now gone as he looked down at Dream. "No. Nightmare will come after Killer. I know it. But for now, let's try to get Nightmare's control off of him and convince him to tell us anything about Nightmare."

Dream looked away from Ink

"Do we have to hurt him...?" Dream asked quietly. It was something entirely different to qound someone in battle than to torture them.

Ink went silent, thinking to himself. Hurting Killer?

"No." he decides with a frown, straightening up. "We'll help Killer another way. But for now, we'll try a more peaceful way."

Dream sighed in relief.

"Good. We could try to make him feel with my aura." He suggested.

Ink hums but he isn't paying any attention to Dream. He turns around and makes a portal back home. "We'll try and turn Killer back to normal. At least the Dark Sanses will be weaker with one member gone."

Dream nodded. Maybe he could get his brother back.

Ink jumps through the portal, not waiting for Dream and walking towards where they keep Killer in their basement.

Dream ran after Ink. He was sure they could make Killer normal again.

The creative skeleton went down the basement and looks at Killer who is still unconscious inside the cage. He examines Killer up and down, looking for any indication that he had woken up.

Killer stayed silent. He'd woken up a while ago but he'd faked sleep. He could feel Ink's aura and fought not to shiver.

Ink thought over what to do with Killer- he can't keep him locked up forever but he can't exactly release him either. But he doesn't know how to fix Killer from Nightmare's influence- as Dream ran to his side.

"I can't feel any emotions from him. It's bad..." Dream explained.

Killer frowned. Good thing he was laying with his back to them. Of course he wouldn't have any positive emotions.

Ink nods in understanding. Must be Nightmare's doing, taking away Killer's emotions so that he'd be easier to control. A perfect puppet.

"What suggestions do you have?" he asks Dream, turning his head to look at the positive skeleton.

"I could try to use my aura on him. Put some good emotions into him." Dream suggested.

Killer frowned. He didn't want that at all.

"You have to get close to him." Ink says with a frown, looking down thoughtfully. "For a long period of time. He's dangerous Dream. He could attack you at any moment."

He will not put Dream at risk with this criminal.

Dream frowned.

"True. How about we call Color?" He suggested.

"To protect you?" Ink asks Dream. Colour is a very strong Sans. He could protect Dream while they're near Killer.

"Yeah." Dream agreed.

Ink thinks about it for a moment. Maybe. It wouldn't hurt for some protection.

"Okay." Ink agreed. "But only for an hour. When you feed him. I don't want you anywhere near Killer without me."

Dream nodded in agreement.

"Understood." He replied.

"We should leave for now." Ink suggests. "We have to find Nightmare and the other Dark Sanses."

Dream nodded in agreement.

Ink went back up to leave the basement, plotting internally on how to find the Dark Sanses.

Dream followed Ink.

Their retreating footsteps echoed until it faded into nothing. He waited for a few more minutes to make sure they're really gone before Killer sighed in relief.

Killer opens his eyes and looks up at his cuffs. He pulls at it hard, grimacing at the pain. They're locked tight.

He stared at the door. There was no way he could get out without magic...

What should he do? He can't escape on his own. But he can't contact Nightmare either.

What are his options? Try and fight his way free? Or wait out whatever plans Ink have?

Killer tugged at his restrains again, wincing in pain. He couldn't fight his way out. He'd have to wait...

Killer frowns sadly and looks down at his feet. Why? Why had he been stupid enough to get caught?!

He deserves whatever Ink decides to do with him.

But he will never, NEVER, betray Nightmare.

Killer nodded to himself. He would never hurt or betray his family.

~~~

Dream walked into the cell with a tray of food. Color was close behind him.

Color went to the door and opened it, glaring at Killer.

Killer lifts his head up when he heard the door open. He frowns and narrows his eyes at them. Great

Color stepped inside first, checking the perimeter a bit. No signs of anything suspicious or dangerous. So Killer hadn't be able to free himself. He nods to allow Dream in. 

Dream nods in understanding and went in with a tray of food. 

Killer glares at Dream hatefully with pitch black eye sockets, devoid of any light. He seems to be glaring right to Dream's Soul, sending dread and fear through him. He does not like being here.

Dream winced in fear.

"I... I got you food..." He mumbled and held the tray like a peace offering. 

Killer didn't respond, only staring straight at Dream. He refused to give in to Dream's aura. It wasn't that strong anyways. He's too scared.

Dream put the tray onto the floor and slid it towards Killer.

"I just want to help you." He explained uneasily. 

Killer only glared harder, scowling at Dream hatefully. If he wants to 'help' then he should just let him go. He doesn't want to be here and he's better staying with Nightmare.

Dream flinched in fear.

"We want to help you get your Soul back to normal...." He said shakily.

Killer growled lowly. That felt like an insult to him. His Soul is fine! There's nothing wrong with it! Nightmare had left it alone! He likes his Soul! How dare this idiot want to fix something he doesn't understand!!!

Dream enhanced his aura, uncaring of the growl. 

Killer hid a flinch at the sudden wave of aura from Dream. He unwillingly stopped growling and his scowl softened but didn't disappear.

Dream smiled hopefully. It seemed to be working. 

Killer huffed and turns away, refusing to look at Dream and give him the satisfaction of seeing his aura working. He hated feeling emotions that aren't his. They feel artificial! They're not his!

Dream amplified his aura with a smile, thinking he's doing a good job. 

Killer pulls his legs slightly closer and looks away with a soft frown. He refused to look at Dream. He couldn't stop the calm feeling in his Soul projected by Dream. It's not fair.

Dream smiled.

"Just let it happen." He coaxed softly. 

Killer shakes his skull stubbornly. He won't! He won't let Dream pacify him like this! But he couldn't help it. He just....kept silent. He didn't growl or scowl. He just stayed still, internally fighting the aura.

Dream slowly and carefully approached Killer and took a piece of bread. He tried to feed him.

Killer saw it and cringed, leaning back slightly and staring at Dream with distrust. He couldn't muster the rage or fear to kick Dream away. He just couldn't.

"Just eat it." Dream said, trying again.

Killer presses his lips tightly shut, glaring at Dream weakly. He doesn't want to. He tells himself that he doesn't want to.

"Come on. You clearly want to. You're hungry." Dream coaxed. 

Killer closed his eyes shut and turned away from Dream as much as he could. He can't. He won't submit to him! He can't.

Dream added a bit more magic to his aura and touched Killer's head to amplify the results. 

Killer winced at the influx of positivity. He reluctantly opened his eyes a bit and finally opened his mouth. Internally his true emotions are trying to break free from the haze he's trapped in.

Dream smiled and fed Killer.

Killer took a bite of the bread and eats it slowly, his true emotions raging and swirling inside his Soul. He can feel it. He just can't grasp it.

"There you go. Much better, right?" Dream asked with a smile. 

Killer didn't answer him. He does feel less hungry but that burn deep inside his Soul didn't leave.

Dream hummed and enhanced his aura some more. 

Killer held in a winch when the aura strengthened.

Dream slowly fed Killer everything he had brought. This is good. Killer is eating. He's getting better. 

Killer didn't fight as he was fed, opening his mouth and eating everything Dream gave him. He didn't like this. But there's nothing he can do.

Dream smiled when Killer had eaten everything.

"It's nice being able to feel, right?" He asked with a smile. 

Killer turns away, not answering him. It was the only thing he can do. The only emotion he was able to truly feel from the haze. He fought not to answer.

Dream smiled sadly.

"Nightmare still holds you tightly, huh?" He asked softly. 

Killer finally met Dream's eyes, a silent confirmation. Nightmare... That's right. He refused to give in because of Nightmare. He won't ever let himself be insulted and subdued like this!

Dream frowned. He saw that eye contact as a cry of help.

"Don't you worry. We'll have you free in no time." He said reassuringly.

Killer's hands clenched lightly, a tiny show of anger that managed to push through. He doesn't need to be free from Nightmare. He wants to be free from here.

Dream, of course, didn't notice. He petted Killer's head gently.

Killer turns his head away at first but the touch felt relaxing. He unwillingly relaxed under the touch, his emotions pounding inside his Soul.

"There you go." Dream said with a smile. 

Killer cursed himself internally and refused to give Dream any more satisfaction. He feels like crying deep inside despite his face blank.

"Your aura is getting weaker. Let's go." Colour said. 

Yes please, Killer thought deeply despite looking at Dream longingly. His body is betraying him! 

Just leave! _Don't leave!_ He doesn't want Dream around! _Please stay!_

Dream frowned. He rubbed Killer's head.

"I'll be back soon." He promised. 

Killer closes his eyes and relaxed unwillingly under the gentle touch. Damn Dream's aura. Damn it all! Nightmare never used his aura like this! He knows the concept of boundaries! Something Dream clearly doesn't!

Dream smiled happily and left with Color who locked through cell door behind him. 

Killer watched them leave, taking Dream's positive aura with them. He internally fought the feeling of sadness and loss when Dream left. Withdrawal from Dream's positivity. 

He sighs heavily and slumped when his emotions slowly returned. That's when his anger burned along with shame and guilt. And sadness.

Sadness because he let Dream pacify and control him like a pet. He's sad because he had succumbed so easily.

He felt like crying. He felt so violated and guilty.

Killer stared at the door. He hoped Dream would never come back.

He turns away, face twisting with guilt. He let out a small whimper, tears in his eyes. He tried not to sob. He just....

He can do it. He will do it. For Nightmare. Nightmare will come for him. He knows it. Nightmare is waiting for him to return. And he will break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and love to tell us what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Have a nice day everyone! If you didn't have a nice day, then go ahead and make it nice!


End file.
